Yugioh The Great Sacred Guardians
by Networkruler
Summary: This is the first part of my reboot of the Yugioh Sacred Guardians. I have been busy so I won't be able to work on this for a while, probably not till summer. But I hope you enjoy the fic, it serves as a preview for the story.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Networkruler: Since Jackpot has been too busy to work on the fic, he decided to move on and do a fic by himself. So I decided to reboot Sacred Guardians and take it into another direction. Though I can't possibly take Jackpot's place since he is an incredible writer and storyteller, I will try my best to fill the void he left. I will not be accepting OC cards from the fans, however I will listen to your comments on the writing of the fic. However, this is only a prologue chapter, I will not be making more chapters till I find the time, and the writers, because I am Networkruler and your not.**

**_Yugioh The Sacred Guardians II_**

Chapter 1: The Awakening

A women in a dark purple robe is walking towards an older man in a light blue robe, his beard can also be seen through the front of the hood, they are inside a large temple and on the walls, there are Aztec like writings.

Robed Woman: You summoned me master?

Old Man: Yes, I had another vision.

Robed Woman: Of who master?

Old Man: One of the chosen.

(We then cut to New Domino City, we see a yuji n riding a red and white duel runner in a small Turbo Duel Arena.)

Yuji: WHOO HOO, THIS IS AWESOME.

Gary The Repairman: Don't go too fast otherwise you will CRASH!

Yuji jumps out of his Duel Runner as it speeds towards the repairman's garage door and break through it, leaving a hole in the door.

When Yuji gets up, he takes off his helmet and we see that he has black short hair, he is Asian, he is also wearing a dark blue jacket, a teal v-neck shirt, and light blue pants that have a rubber quality. He is also 17 years old and has green-eyes.

Gary: That's the fifth duel runner you destroyed this month.

Gary is a bulky Asian male who is in his early 50s, he also has a gray beard.

Yuji: Don't worry about it, my parents will pay for it. So how is my personal duel runner coming?

Yuji: My parents are gone most of the time, besides the maid likes having privacy.

Gary: Well it's getting dark and as you know.

Yuji: I know I know, you have to close shop, I'll just walk home.

(As he walks on the sidewalk home, the skyscrapers in the background are glowing a luminous white light, indicating how the city is a powerhouse; the light is reflected on the ocean which can be seen near Yuji's direction.)

Yuji goes to the front door of his mansion, which is opened by his maid Mary.

Yuji: How's it going Mary.

Mary: You are late for your curfew, and you got a letter.

Yuji: From who?

Mary: Steve, you know, the boyfriend of your cousin Gwenith.

Yuji: Let me see.

Yuji then proceeds to open the letter when he reaches his room.

(How's it going buddy, I just wanted to let you know that I will be visiting New Domino City shortly, I have just finished winning the Duel Monsters American Championship Tournament and I like to take a long break before I go to the World Championship. You can meet me at the Domino Airport tomorrow at 10 AM.)

Yuji: Yes, he is finally coming back to New Domino.

Mary: You better get your sleep then if you want to be ready in the morning.

Yuji: I will, good night Mary.

Mary: Good night Yuji.

Yuji puts on his pajamas with a repeating duel runner design.

Yuji: Man it is difficult for me to sleep, I am so excited to see him again. I haven't seen him for 5 years, after all he was my inspiration to become a duelist.

Yuji: I remember when I used to duel him outside by the ocean.

We see Yuji and Steve on the sand wearing their Duel Disks.

Yuji has Sword Hunter and Fiend Megacyber standing next to him while Steve has Marauding Captain, Command Knight, and Warrior Dai Grepher next to him.

Yuji: I will beat you this time Steve and prove that I am the best duelist in New Domino City when my turn comes; I have the most powerful monsters on the field after all.

Steve: Like I told you before, having the strongest monsters aren't everything, it's how the duelist uses those monsters that count.

Steve is American, in the flashback he has straight dark black hair, he is also very tall. He is also in his late 20s.

Steve: My Draw!

I sacrifice my three monsters to summon Gilford The Lightning.

His monsters disappear and a warrior is created through a bolt of lightning.

Gilford ability now activates, since I sacrificed three monsters to summon it, all the monsters you control are destroyed, GO LIGHTNING SHOCKWAVE.

Yuji: AAAHHHHHHHHH. I should have known you would win considering you are still the best duelist in Domino.

Steve: Not yet, even if I do win the World Championship some day, I won't be the best forever. There will be duelists who will take my title once I retire, maybe you will be my successor.

Yuji: Hahahaha, I wish, but still you're the best, no one could beat you.

Steve: I only wished that were true, remember winning isn't everything, because when we lose, we learn from our mistakes and become a better duelist afterwards, remember that Yuji.

Yuji then wakes up and his clock says 9:50 AM.

Yuji: OH SHOOT! I got to get my Duel Runner and get to the airport.

Yuji runs and puts on his clothes and runs outside to the sidewalk, only to be stopped by a tall brown bearded Domino City Police Officer.

Officer Izaki: STOP!

Yuji: What now!

Izaki: You are under arrest for the theft of rare Duel Monsters cards from the Domino City Card Vault approximately 1 AM today.

Yuji: I did no such thing!

Izaki: Really, (He pulls out an IPad like device out of his Duel Runner and then shows the recorded footage to Yuji. It looks like Yuji riding the Duel Runner he just broke yesterday, and is speeding away from the authorities.)

Yuji: That wasn't me! Besides, I broke that Duel Runner hours before that robbery.

Izaki: So you admit that you used that Duel Runner to get away from the authorities.

Yuji: No I didn't. You aren't going to believe me, will you. How about this, you probably haven't dueled in a while, so you and I will duel right here right now, if I win, you let me go for 2 hours and I will return quietly, if you win, I will let you take me to the police station.

Izaki: I could get fired for this, very well.

The two walk a few steps away from each other and then they activate their duel disks.

Izaki and Yuji: Let's Duel!

Izaki: Both of our life points are set at 4000 since it's the standard, as I recall. Since I am a nice guy, I will let you go first.

Yuji: Very well, I DRAW!

I set a monster and two cards face-down.

Izaki: My turn, DRAW!

I activate the spell card advanced ritual art, now by sending my two level 4 insect knights from my deck to the graveyard, I can ritual summon my ace monster. Come forth, Cockroach Golem!

The golem is a muscular man clad in brown insect like armor.

Atk: 2000

Then I banish my two insect knights from my graveyard to special summon Doom Dozer

Atk: 2800

A giant worm like creature appears after the two knight cards fade into dust.

Yuji: Two giant insect monsters in one turn?

(Yuji then flashes back three years ago, remembering a person he dueled at the same spot he is dueling Izaki.)

Yuji's Thoughts: I remember when I dueled the local bully, when he was trying to steal the cards of a little kid right by my house, I think his name was Treven. Man he was tough.

We then see that the bully who is a fat kid with flat brown hair and is wearing a brown rocky duel disk, while Yuji is wearing a silver duel disk.

Yuji: Life 1000

Phoenix Gearfried: Atk 2800

Gearfried the Iron Knight: Atk 1800

Treven: Life 2500

Tyrant Dragon: Atk 2900

Treven: Your Gliford the Lightning will be mine after my dragon pumbles your monsters into the ground.

Tyrant Dragon, attack his monsters with dual flare attack!

Yuji: I activate my trap card defense draw, now the damage I take from the battle is reduced to 0 and I get to draw one card.

(Gearfried melts after getting hit by the flare.)

Treven: Very well, Tyrant Dragon destroy his Gearfried.

(Gearfried explodes in a burst of flame.)

Yuji Life 900

Yuji: You just activated my trap card Warriors United, now I can special summon my Queen's Knight and my King's Knight from my deck, and thanks to my King's Knight I can special summon my Jack's Knight.

Queen's Knight: Def 1600

King's Knight: Def 1400

Jack's Knight: Def 1000

Treven: I end my turn with a card face-down. Heheheheehee

Yuji: My turn (Yuji draws Gliford the Lightning.)

(In Yuji's hand contains polymerization and Gliford the Lightning and Birthright.)

Yuji's Thoughts: If I sacrifice my three knights, I can summon Gliford and use his ability to destroy his dragon and finish him off, though if I summon Joker, I'll be safe from Treven's trap card. I'll just have to go for the fast road.

Yuji: I sacrifice my three knights to summon Gliford the Lightning.

(Gliford appears through a veil of lightning.)

Gliford's ability lets me destroy all of your monsters.

Treven: Not so fast, I activate the trap card shadow split.

Yuji: What!

(Gliford the Lightning then separates into two monsters, a bright copy and a shadow copy.)

Treven: Your Gliford's ability are now not only negated, but he is also split into two weaker monsters.

Gliford: 1400 Atk

Shadow Gliford: 1400 Atk

Treven: You been bragging about your precious Gliford all day, well now it's mine.

Yuji: I LOST!

Steve: STOP! Treven, here is a rare card that I thank will suit your deck, just walk away and never come back here again.

Treven: Alright, see ya later pipsqueak.

Yuji: Sorry but I thought he should have gotten what was coming to him.

Steve: It's not that, it's how you are acting reckless, you will so determined to win that you didn't he think about the consequences of your actions. Dueling is not just a battle between the cards, but a battle between the duelists's minds. He knew that you were going to use your Gliford against him and thus set a trap for you in turn. Remember this Yuji, one of the keys to victory is to being step ahead of your opponent, not the other way around.

(We then flash forward to the present.)

Izaki: My insects will enjoy eating your monster for breakfast. Golem attack his face-down monster.

Yuji: You destroyed my face-down Featherizer. When it's destroyed in battle, I can send my Dark Valkryia from the deck to the graveyard to draw one card.

Izaki: A Gemini monster, interesting, I haven't seen those cards before.

Yuji: There's more where that came from. I then I activate my trap card Birthright, since my Valkryia is treated as a normal monster while it's in the graveyard, I can use this trap to bring it back in Attack Mode.

A dark fairy like monster appears out of Yuji's Duel Disk.

Att: 1800

I then activate my Celebration of Creation trap card, since a monster was special summoned by the effect of a spell or trap card, I can end your turn right now.

Izaki: That card won't save you forever. Thinks (Why didn't he use that card when I summoned my golem, he must have expected me to summon my Doom Dozer, which means he plans to destroy it before I can use it.) Your turn runt.

Yuji: Thank you, (He draws his Crusader of Endymion)

I summon my Crusader of Endymion to the field.

(A human in bulky blue armor appears in front of Yuji.)

Atk: 1900

I then activate my spell card Unleash Your Power!

(Yuji's two monsters then start to glow, Valkryia is glowing a purple aura while Crusader is glowing a yellow aura.)

Thanks to my spell card, the true powers of my Gemini monsters have been unleashed. I activate Valkryia's ability, now it gains a spell counter and with that spell counter it gains 300 attack points.

Valkryia: Atk 2100

However I will use that counter for my Valkyria's special abilty, you see by removing one spell counter from it, I can destroy your Doom Dozer. Go Spell Counter Misslie!

(Valkryia throws the spell counter towards Doom Dozer, causing it to explode.)

Thinks ( He is not provoked that I destroyed one of his more powerful monsters. He must be hiding something, no matter.) I am not done yet, I activate the ability of my Crusader, now my Valkryia gains it's spell counter back, and my Crusader gets a 600 attack point boost for good measure.

Crusader: Atk 2500

Now instead of wasting my spell counter on your golem I am going to attack it with my Valkryia. Go, dark light blast!

(The golem gets hit by a magic missile from Valkryia, however it has no effect.)

Izaki Life 3900

Izaki: Big mistake Yuji, you see, Golem cannot be destroyed in battle, and instead gains a 500 attack point boost.

(The Golem's experiences a muscle spasm and its attack points then proceeds to rise.)

Cockroach Golem Atk: 2500

Yuji: Very well, I go to my second main phase and use my Valkryia's ability to destroy your golem.

Valkryia throws her spell counter towards the Golem and it explodes.

I end my turn with a face-down card and now the side effect of the spell card I used earlier kicks in, now both of my monsters are flipped face-down, I am still in the lead.

Izaki: We will see. My turn.

I activate the spell card Hidden Armory, now by sending the top card of my deck to the graveyard I can add any equip spell card from my deck to my hand, however I cannot normal summon or set this turn. (He then adds his Fulfillment of Contract to his hand.)

I activate the equip spell Fulfillment of Contract, now my paying 800 of my life points.

Izaki Life 3100

I resurrect my Golem in attack mode

Atk: 2000

Yuji: Well that's annoying.

Izaki: This is just the beginning, I then activate the equip spell card twin swords of flashing light, now my discarding my second doom dozer, my golem can attack twice, however it will lose 500 attack points, however I can redeem that by equipping it with my big bang shot spell card, it not only gains 400 attack points, but it also can inflict piercing damage.

Cockroach Golem: Atk 1900

Attack his face-down monster with Earth Fist.

Yuji: I activate my face-down spell card Quick Summon, now my tributing both of my face-down monsters, I can summon my Phoenix Gearfried from my hand.

Atk 2800

Izaki: That doesn't matter, Golem continue your attack.

(The warrior intercepts the golem with his fire shield, blocking the blow.)

Izaki Life 2200

Now my Golem gets stronger.

Atk 2400

Again!

(The golem throws another punch.)

Izaki Life 1800

Golem Atk: 2900

I end my turn with a face-down card.

Yuji: Very well, I'll go.

Yuji: Your not the only one with equip spells, but before that I Gemini Summon my Gearfried.

Phoenix Gearfried then glows a red aura.

I activate my own hidden armory to add my Magnet Sword to my hand.

I then equip my Magnet Sword to my Gearfried, I activate the ability of my sword, now I can destroy your big bang shot and my sword takes its abilities.

(The sword fires a bolt of light towards Izaki's Big Bang Shot.)

Since you lost your Big Bang Shot your monster is removed from play.

Izaki: Nice try but I activate the effect of my D.D Spider from my graveyard, by banishing it and my doom dozer from the graveyard, I can equip my Spider to my Golem, which means it cannot be removed from play.

Yuji: My Gearfried still gains 400 additional attack points since it stole the ability of your Big Bang Shot. Go attack his monster with sword of fire.

Gearfried charges with his flaming sword only to be stopped by a strange barrier.

Izaki: Nice try but I activated my trap card, Spirit Barrier, now all battle damage I take is 0 while I control a monster and my Golem gets stronger now.

Cockroach Golem Atk: 3000

Yuji: I end my turn with a face-down.

Izaki: My turn, hehehehehe (He sees that he drew mirror force.)

Golem attack his Gearfried with Earth Fist.

(Golem punches Gearfried in the face but it has no effect.)

Golem Atk: 3500

Finish him off Golem. Gaia Power dive!

Yuji: 3700

Yuji: I activate the trap card Warriors United, since a level 8 warrior monster I controlled was destroyed in battle, I can summon two level 4 warriors from my deck and they are my Queen's Knight and King's Knight, and through King Knight's effect I can special summon my Jack's Knight.

Golem: Even if you had a million knights, they still couldn't stop my Golem. (And with my mirror force, I won't even have to worry about it.)

I end my turn with a face-down.

Yuji: It's my turn, I activate the spell card Gemini Draw, now I can draw 3 cards since I have three Gemini monsters in the graveyard. I activate the spell card polymerization, fusing my three knights together to form one of my most powerful monsters. Arkana Knight Joker!

A huge bulky warrior clad in black and white armor appears through a fusion portal.

Atk: 3800

Izaki: Did you forget that my Golem is invulnerable.

Yuji: Having the strongest monsters isn't everything, it's how the duelist uses them.

I activate the spell card mystical space typhoon, which means your spirit barrier is gone.

(Spirit Barrier is destroyed in a blue typhoon.)

Then I activate the equip spell Lightfueled Sword, now when my Joker battles your Golem, it's automatically destroyed at the end of the battle.

Go Light Sword Slash!

Arkana Knight Joker tries to stab the golem with the sword however another barrier blocks the attack.

Izaki: You just activated my trap card Mirror Force, now your Joker is destroyed, and don't even think of using your Joker's ability, my trap card doesn't target so your Joker can't save itself now.

Yuji: I wasn't even going to try to activate my monster's ability, instead I play De-fusion. Now my monster splits back into the three knights that made up my Joker.

Queen's Knight Atk 1500

King's Knight Atk 1600

Jack's Knight Atk 1900

Jack's knight attack his Golem.

Izaki: Are you crazy, my Golem's attack power is far higher than your knight.

Yuji: I know, that is why I am activating my Monster Phaser spell card, now my sacrificing my Queen's knight my Jack's knight will attack you directly instead.

Izaki: WHAT!

(Jack's Knight reappears in front of Izaki and slashes him with his sword.)

Izaki Life 0

Izaki: Lucky, well a deal is a deal, you have two hours..

Yuji's old duel runner appears from behind his house and charges towards the Izaki, pushing Izaki over a few feet and thus he passes out from the blow. We also see that the fake Yuji is riding the Duel Runner. Yuji then improvises by taking the keys from Izaki's pocket and steals his Duel Runner so he can chase the fake Yuji.

Yuji: Get back here!

Fake Yuji then deactivates the hologram processor inside off him which reveals his true form. A humanoid machine wearing a darkish green duel runner outfit.

Yuji: Who are you?

Specter: A shadow of your true self.

Yuji: My Duel Runner is activating its duel mode on its own.

Specter: I go first

Specter Life 4000 SP: 1

Yuji Life 4000 SP: 1

Specter: I summon my Sea Core in Attack mode.

Atk 0

I end my turn with two face-downs.

Yuji: My turn!

Yuji: SP: 2

Specter: SP: 2

Yuji's Thoughts: Why would he summon such a weak monster.

Specter: Wondering why I summoned such a weak monster in attack mode? Well attack me and find out.

Yuji: Your mind games won't work on me, I summon my Future Samurai.

Atk 1600

Attack his Core with future kitana.

Specter: I activate my trap card Twin Vortex, I destroy my Sea Core to destroy your Future Samurai. Now I activate my Core's ability.

(Two hooked fins, a huge shark jaw, a large fin, a meklord core, and a shark hide are summoned to the field and they combine together to form a giant mechanical shark-like creature.)

I summon Meklord Emperor Shark Infinity.

Yuji: What in the world is that!

To be continued

**Networkruler: I just wanted to let the fans know that I am considering uploading a second chapter, I hope that over time each new chapter of this series will be better than the last. I also want to thank Jackpot 2 for allowing me to use the idea. Also, read his fics, they are pretty good. **

**Gemini Draw: Normal Spell **

You can only activate this spell card if you have 3 or more gemini monsters in your graveyard. Banish all gemini monsters in your graveyard and draw a card for each card banished, however if you draw more than 4 cards, you must send your entire hand to the graveyard. You cannot normal summon or set the turn you activate this card.

**Monster Phase: Quick-Play Spell**

You can only activate this spell card when a monster declares a non-direct attack, tribute one monster you control to change that attack into a direct attack.

**Cockroach Golem: Ritual Monster/ Atk 2000/ Def 2000/ Insect/ Level 8/ Earth**

**Effect: **This card can only be ritual summoned by the spell Cockroach Conversion. If this card were to be destroyed in battle, it gains 500 attack instead. This card's battle position cannot be changed except by a card effect.

**Cockroach Conversion: Ritual Spell**

You must tribute monsters on your side of the field and hand whose levels equal 8.

**Magnet Sword: Equip Spell**

When this card is activated, destroy one equip spell your opponent controls, and this card gains the effects of the destroyed spell card.

**Warrior's United: Normal Trap**

Activate only when a Level 6 or higher Warrior-type monster you control is destroyed in battle. Special summon two warrior-type monsters from yoru deck whose levels are equal but their combined levels are less then the warrior monster that was destroyed. (Monsters are treated as being normal summoned as well as special summoned.)

**Lightfueled Sword: Equip Spell**

You can only equip this card to a light-attribute monster. When it battles another monster, that monster is destroyed at the end of the battle.

**Shadow Split: Continuous Trap**

Target one effect monster your opponent controls. It's effect are negated and its attack is halved, also a copy of that monster is special summoned to your opponent's side of the field, it's battle position is always the same as the monster that was targeted by this trap card. When that monster leaves the field destroy this card. If this card is destroyed then the token special summoned by this card's effect is also destroyed.

**D.D Spider: Effect/ Atk 1000/ Def 1000/ Insect/Level 3/ Earth**

If monster you controlled were to be removed from play by card effect, you can instead equip this card from your graveyard to that monster.


	2. Chapter 2 A Ghost in the Shell

Meklord Emperor Shark Infinity: ATK 2800

(A great blue mechanical shark appears before specter, the fins are Shark's Attack, the tail is Shark's Guard, the head of the shark is Shark's top, and the blue shell that protects the core is Shark's Carrier, the core is in stomach of the shark.)

Yuji: (I have never seen a monster like this before. I better be careful, otherwise I'll end up as tuna.)

Yuji: I end my turn with two face-downs.

Specter: My turn

Specter: SP 3

Yuji: SP 3

Specter:

Specter: Attack his life points directly.

Yuji: I activate my trap defense draw! Now the damage from your Shark is reduced to 0, and I draw 1 card.

Specter: Very well, I end my turn with two face-downs.

Yuji: My turn

Yuji: SP 4

Specter: SP 4

Yuji: I special summon my Star Gatherer.

(A native American warrior appears, holding a orb that contains stars in it.)

Atk 1000

Yuji: Now its special ability activate, its level now is equal to the combined levels of all monsters you control, however if its level is 12 or higher, its destroyed.

Native Star Gatherer: Level 5

Yuji: Now I summon my tuner monster Star Bombardier.

(A human in a British naval uniform appears, holding a cannon on his back with a star on it.)

Star Bombardier: Level 3

Yuji: When wars are fought, when is spilled, a warrior shall appear who won't let battle destroy his will.

Yuji: I synchro summon my Colossal Fighter!

Colossal Fighter: Atk 3100

Yuji: Its attack is increased by 300 since I have three warrior-type monsters in my graveyard, and now my Bombardier's ability activates, now I can destroy one monster you control whose level is less than my Fighter's, I choose the core of your emperor.

(The spirit of star bombardier appears, it fires a star at the core of the emperor.)

Specter: I activate my trap card Convert Ghost, now I banish my Core from the graveyard to negate the ability of your Bombardier, and then I set it again.

(A shield appears that blocks the star fired from the bombardier.)

Yuji: Doesn't matter, Fighter attack his Shark Guard with Soul Fist!

Shark Guard: Def 1200

Specter: I activate my other trap Meklord Upgrade, now I sacrifice my Shark Guard to summon my Shark Guard 3 from my deck.

(The hide of the shark disappears, and then a newer sleeker version of the shark's hide appears.)

Shark Guard 3: Def 2000

Specter: I activate its ability, now your Fighter is now destroyed!

Yuji: I activate my trap card Assault Mode Activate! Now I sacrifice my Fighter to summon its Assault Version.

Colossal Fighter/ Assault Mode: Atk 3300

Yuji: I activate its ability, when its summoned I can send two warriors from my deck to the graveyard and all monsters you control lose 100 attack points per monster, for a total of 600.

Shark Top: Atk 400

Shark Carrier: Atk 200

Shark Guard: Atk 0

Shark Attack: Atk 400

Meklord Emperor Shark Infinity: Atk 1000

Yuji: Fighter attack his emperor!

Specter: I activate the effect of my Carrier, now I can choose your next attack target, I choose my Guard.

The Guard blows up from the punch.

Yuji: I end my turn with two face-downs.

Specter: My turn

Specter SP 5

Yuji SP 5

Specter: I summon my Meklord Repairer. Atk 0

(A skinny droid that resembles Meklord Emperor wisel appears.)

Then I activate its ability, by sacrificing it, I can special summon my Shark Guard 3 to the field in defense mode.

Def 2000

Specter: Then I sacrifice my Shark Attack to special summon my Shark Attack 3 from my hand.

(The fins of the shark are replaced with sharper fins that are attached with cannons.)

Shark Attack 3: 200

Specter: I activate its ability, once per turn I can destroy one monster you control, I choose your Fighter.

(The cannons on the fins are fired towards colossal fighter.)

Yuji: By doing that I now can special summon my Colossal Fighter from the graveyard.

Atk 3400

Specter: (Perfect, now all the pieces are coming together.)

Specter: Now my Emperor ability activates, I can absorb your fighter into my monster.

(Green tentacles appear and grab Colossal fighter, pulling it inside the core of the Shark.)

Specter: As a result my Shark gains your fighter's original attack points.)

Yuji: Not so fast, I activate the trap card Trap Repair, I banish one normal trap card from my graveyard and if the conditions are correct, I can use it.

Specter: I won't let you, Convert Ghost activate. I banish my Shark Guard to negate your trap.

Meklord Emperor Shark Infinity: Atk 6000

Specter: Now my Emperor finish him off! Typhoon Cannon Blast!

(A huge stream of water appears out of the Shark's mouth, and its aimed towards Yuji.)

Yuji Life 3000

Specter: But how did you survive my attack?

Yuji: I activated my trap Damage Division, I can only activate this card when I am attacked directly, now five Fire Cell Tokens are on my field, and for each one the damage I take is reduced by 1000, so I only took 1000 damage from your attack and I draw a card since I took a 1000 damage, so I am safe.

Specter: Alright, I end my turn with two face-downs.

Yuji: My turn

Yuji: SP 6

Specter: SP 6

Yuji: I activate the speed spell Divine Tornado, now since I have 6 speed counters I can destroy two spell and trap cards you control, as long one of the targets is face-up and the other target is face-down, and this card cannot be negated by the effects of the targeted cards. So my fighter and your Convert Ghost are now gone.

Specter: No matter. (Besides I have a surprise for him next turn.)

Yuji: Then I sacrifice my three tokens to summon Gilford The Lightning!

Gliford the lightning is frozen in place.

Yuji: Why is my Gliford the lightning frozen?

Specter: I activated my trap grave of the super ancient organisms. Now your Gilford cannot activate its ability, nor can it attack. So my Emperor is safe this turn.

Yuji: I end my turn with a face-down.

Yuji: SP 7

Specter: SP 7

Specter: Very well I sacrifice my Shark Top to special summon Shark Top 3

Meklord Emperor Shark Infinity: Atk 3400

Specter: I activate its ability, now I can equip one synchro monster from your graveyard to my Emperor, your Fighter is now mine again.

(The green tentacles appear again and pull out a card from Yuji's graveyard.)

Meklord Emperor Shark Infinity: Atk 6200

Specter: Fortunately for you, my Emperor cannot attack the turn it uses this effect.

Specter: I end my turn

Yuji: Come on buddy, let's show fish face over here why I am the best.

Yuji closes his eyes as he draws his next card, as he pulls the card out, a flash of red light appears, the card he drew is Synchro Transfer.

Yuji: ALRIGHT!

Yuji: Sp 8

Specter: SP 8

Yuji: I activate the speed spell Synchro Transfer, now I sacrifice my Gliford to special summon one synchro monster from my deck with the same level as the tributed monster.

(Yuji then sees a vision of a card falling from the sky like a meteor, as the card lands on his duel runner, a knight appears in front of him, his armor is has a color design of yellow and red, he also wields a large sword covered in fire.)

Yuji's eyes that glow flame and his voice is so deep and loud that it sounds like an explosion.

I summon my Dragonknight Pyros.

Atk:2800

Specter: I have scanned every duel monster card in existence, yet I have never heard of such a synchro monster as Dragonknight Pyros.

Yuji: There's more where that came from.

Yuji: I activate my trap card Torrential Fire, all monsters on the field are destroyed and the owners take 500 damage per monster they lost.

A large explosion of lava appears from the ground but it is then reversed and undone like it never happened.

Specter: I activate my trap card Trap Extraction, now I can only activate this trap card if you also activated a trap card, now I choose one trap card in your graveyard and remove it from play, and my trap gains the effect of your trap, I choose Trap repair, and through trap repair I copy the effect of Meklord Upgrade, now I upgrade my Shark Guard 3 to Shark Guard 5.

(The hide of the Shark is replaced with a newer and bulkier hide and that has a shield generator attached to it.)

I activate my Shark Guard's 5 ability, once per turn if machine-type monster(s) I controlled were to be destroyed by battle or a card effect, I can instead banish a machine-type monster from my graveyard, I choose my Guard 3. Nice try Yuji.

Shark Guard 5: Def 3000

Yuji: I remove 7 speed counters to draw one more card.

(Yuji draws his next card and starts to smirk.)

Yuji: Sp 1

Yuji: I end my turn with a card face-down.

Specter: My turn

Specter: SP 9

Yuji: SP 2

Specter: I sacrifice my Shark Attack 3 to special summon my Shark Attack 5 from my hand.

(The fins are replaced with even sleeker and sharper fins with laser cannons attached to them.)

Meklord Shark Emperor Infinity: Atk 3800

Specter: Go Emperor, absorb his knight.

(The green tentacles appear again and tries to grab Pyros but then a force field appears around the knight.)

Specter: Why isn't my effect working?

Yuji: Maybe it's because I activated my trap card Anti-Aura Armor. This is an equip trap card and as a result, the monster is immune to all other card effects except his own.

Specter: Very well, Emperor destroy his knight. Laser Typhoon Blast.

(A huge stream of glowing water is fired out of the shark's mouth but Pyros blocks the attack with his sword.)

Yuji: Life 3000

(Pyros then starts glowing orange after the attack.)

Yuji: You activate my knight's ability, instead of being destroyed, I can banish a warrior monster from my graveyard, and if it's a fire monster you take damage equal to its attack.

I choose my Magma Warrior. Its attack is 2000 so you take 2000 damage.

(The glow from Pyros transforms into an orange spirit version of Magma Warrior and flies towards Specter.)

Specter: Life 2000

Specter: I end my turn with a face-down.

Yuji: My turn

Yuji: Sp 3

Specter: SP 10

I activate the effect of my Magma Warrior, during my standby phase, I can add this banished card to my hand.

I activate the effect of my Magma Warrior from my hand, I tribute your Shark Carrier on your side of the field to special summon my warrior to your side of the field, however I cannot summon any monsters this turn.

Meklord Emperor Shark Infinity: Atk 3000

Magma Warrior: Atk 2000

Then I activate my Knight's ability, you take 400 more damage.

(The knight unleashes a fireball out of his mouth and it flies towards Specter.)

Specter: Life 1600

Yuji: Then I activate the speed spell high speed crash, since I have at least 2 speed counters, I destroy my knight to destroy your carrier. Due to knight's ability, I can banish my Star Bombardier to inflict you 1000 damage.

Specter: Life 600

Meklord Emperor Shark Infinity: Atk 2200

Yuji: Now my Knight, finish him off.

Specter: I activate my final trap card Gateway to Infinity, Since you attacked my Meklord Emperor with a synchro monster, your attack is negated and all cards on the field are destroyed, then I can special summon as many Meklord monsters from my graveyard as the cards that were destroyed by this effect including my own card, that's a total of 5. Come forth Meklord Emperor Shark Infinity, Shark Attack 5, Shark Guard 5, Shark Carrier, and Shark Top 3.

Yuji: When my anti-aura armor is destroyed, my knight is destroyed as well, and now I activate my knight's ability, I will finish you off with my last fire monster, I banish my Synchro Firebomber to inflict 600 damage to you.

Specter: This isn't over.

(Specter then explodes and he and the duel runner fall into the sea. Yuji then deactivates his duel runner.)

(Four New Domino Officers arrive to the scene, two from the front and two from the back.)

New Domino Officer #1: Yuji Amano you are under arrest for resisting authority and for stealing Izaki's Duel Runner.

Yuji: I had no choice, that robot I dueled hacked the duel runner and when I won he fell into the ocean.

New Domino Officer #2: Right, kid your better off telling the truth than making up ridiculous fairy tales like that?

New Domino Officer #3: It's no fairy tale, the kid couldn't possible overpower Izaki that easily, and according to my scanner there is a duel runner and an android in the ocean.

New Domino Officer #1: Still he must be taken to questioning, number 4 you escort him, 2 and 3, try to excavate that duel runner and our mysterious terminator friend in that ocean.

New Domino Officer #4: You got it chief.

(Yuji is then taken by New Domino Officer #4 to the New Domino Station. The station looks very similar to a police station yet its larger and has more lights. Yuji is escorted through the entrance and is then placed into the interrogation room. He is then visited by an old man in a police chief's uniform.)

Jerry: Hello , my name is Jerry.

Yuji: Is this suppose to be one of those good cop bad cop things, my parents can get their lawyers to sue this station.

Jerry: But you don't want to worry your parents, don't you, you wouldn't want to be grounded for a year if they found out about what you did.

Yuji: IT WASN'T MY FAULT! That robot attacked the police officer and stole his duel runner, I was only trying to stop him, and I didn't steal any cards from the New Domino Vault.

Jerry: Well that is pretty hard to believe, the officers excavated the duel runner but they couldn't find that duel robot you mentioned.

Yuji: Can I at least get a phone call?

Jerry: You won't have to because I have an offer.

Yuji: What is it?

Jerry: Duel me, if you are as honest as you say you are than a friendly duel shouldn't be any problem.

Yuji: Why would I do that?

Jerry: Because if you win I will let you go, no strings attached. However if I win, you must take the procedures.

Yuji: What procedures?

Jerry: A mind sweep test, a very painful process considering we would be scanning your entire memory. Besides, it should be an easy duel since I am what you kids call an "old coot".

Yuji: (Sigh) Ok, you got yourself a deal.

**Preview:**

Yuji: Why are you doing this Jerry, what's so important about this duel?

Jerry: Because you could hold the cards that could lead to the destruction of this city.

Yuji: Gliford destroy all of his monsters!

Jerry: Ally of Justice Decisive Armor, blast him into oblivion!

Jerry: Summon your Wicked Gods, at least I will die knowing that I have stopped your madness.


	3. Chapter 3 Justice is Blind

**Special Fic Part III**

Jerry and Yuji: Let's Duel!

Jerry: Life 4000

Yuji: Life 4000

Yuji: I'll go first.

Yuji: I summon my Dawnbreak Gardna in attack mode.

Dawnbreak Gardna: Atk 1500

Yuji: Then I end my turn with one card face-down.

Jerry: (I have to stop Yuji, if my information is correct, he holds three of some of the most dangerous cards in existence, the three wicked god cards, I remember the stories of those who attempted to summon it, either they went mad or passed out, even New Domino's best scientists could never explain why those cards were so dangerous, they just say that its cursed by magic, which was their best guess, which I don't believe, still I have to prove Yuji's holding to cards so that justice can prevail.)

Jerry: Now it's time for the old man to play.

Jerry: I'll start by summoning my Ally of Justice Core Destroyer.

Ally of Justice Core Destroyer: Atk 1200

Jerry: Attack his Gardna with Shadow piercing beam.

Yuji: What are you thinking you old coot, my Gardna has more attack points then your monster.

Jerry: Attack points aren't everything, you see my Core destroyer has a special ability, when it battles a light monster, that light monster is instantly destroyed.

(Dawnbreak Gardna explodes into a bunch of pieces from the beam.)

Yuji: Well I always have a backup plan, go Reborn Puzzle.

(Dawnbreak Gardna then regenerates and comes back to Yuji's side of the field in defense position.)

Dawnbreak Gardna: Def 500

Jerry: What was that?

Yuji: The effect of my trap card, when exactly 1 monster I control is destroyed by a card effect, I can bring it back from the graveyard safe and sound.

Jerry: You kids and your fancy new cards.

Jerry: I end my turn with two cards face-down.

Yuji: I draw! (This guy seems to be acting very slow, like he is unable to provide a strong offensive, but I have a feeling that there is more to him than meets the eye.)

Yuji: I summon the tuner monster Torapart.

Torapart: Level 2

Yuji: I then tune it with my level 3 Gardna to synchro summon Scarred Warrior.

Atk 2100

Yuji: Also thanks to torapart's effect you cannot activate spell or trap cards when my warrior attacks.

Jerry: Then I'll just have to activate my cards right now, go DNA transplant and Elemental Absorber.

First my DNA transplant changes the attribute of all monsters on the field to light, and by removing my Honest from my hand I can use the effect of my Absorber, now none of your light monsters can attack, which means your monsters are useless against me.

Yuji: Fine, I guess I will just set one card face-down and end my turn. (So that is his strategy, he is just to prevent my monsters from attacking, but why? That's it, he thinks he knows my strategy, so he is buying himself some time, well that won't work forever.)

Jerry: Now, I'll start by summoning my level 2 tuner monster Symphonic Warrior Drumms.

Then I will tune it with my level 3 Core Destroyer to synchro summon Ally of Justice Catastor.

Ally of Justice Catastor: Atk 2200

Attack his warrior with dark shadow beam.

Yuji: Life 3900

Yuji: Once per turn my Scarred Warrior can't be destroyed in battle.

Jerry: Well it doesn't matter since my Catastor's effect also destroys your warrior.

(Scarred warrior turns into dust after the attack.)

Jerry: I end my turn

Yuji: (This guy is better than he is pretending to be, he is able to predict my moves and adapt to them, but I have a big surprise waiting for him.)

Yuji: I'll start my turn by activating the trap card descending lost star, it brings my Scarred warrior back from the grave but its level is reduced by 1.

Scarred Warrior: Level 4

Then I'll summon my tuner monster rose the warrior of revenge.

Rose the warrior of revenge: Level 4

Yuji: Then I tune both of them to synchro summon my Dragonknight Pyros.

Dragonknight Pyros: Atk 2800

Jerry: (The card database never showed a dragon knight card, is it some kind prototype card he stole from the vault?)

Yuji: Then I activate my trap card A Wing Beat of a Star Dragon, I can only activate this card when I synchro summon a dragon-type monster, and since my knight is a dragon-type monster as well as a warrior type monster, I can use this trap to remove my knight from the game until the end of the turn, also all spell and trap cards on the field are destroyed.

Jerry: (That is good, that fool fell into my real trap, this duel is going to be easier than I thought.)

Yuji: I end my turn with a face-down and my Knight returns. (I have to be careful, I have a feeling Jerry has some kind of backup plan.)

Jerry: I draw! ( I have to encourage Yuji to summon his Wicked God cards, but in order to do that I have to put him in a corner first.) I summon my level 3 tuner monster Genex Controller from my hand, then I activate the spell card Star changer, now my Controller is level 4.

Jerry: Now I tune my controller and Catastor to synchro summon Locomotion R-Genex.

Locomotion R-Genex: Attack 2500

Yuji: For a level 9 monster it's not strong enough to destroy my knight.

Jerry: Don't judge a book by its cover kid, you see my train can take control of your knight when it's summoned.

Yuji: WHAT!

Jerry: Now I'll destroy you with your rarest card, go Pyros attack his life points directly.

Yuji: I activate my trap defense draw, now I take no damage from the attack and I get to draw one card.

Jerry: You still will take damage from my Locomotion, go my machine, roll over Yuji's life points.

Yuji: ARAGGH!

Yuji: Life 1400

Jerry: I think you suffered enough so I'll end my turn with two face-downs

(Yuji is holding soul exchange, Gilford the Lightning, and miracles wake.)

Yuji: (What can I do, I have nothing to defend myself with.)

Jerry: (If Yuji does hold the Wicked God cards I need to force him to summon them to prove it and justify this duel.)

Jerry: Do you have a bad hand, allow me to help you, I activate the trap card Revival Gift, now I can resurrect my Genex Controller and you get two gift fiend tokens.

Gift Fiend Tokens x 2: Atk 1500

Yuji: Very well, I activate soul exchange, now I sacrifice my knight and my two tokens to summon Gilford the Lightning.

Jerry: (Darn it, that wasn't the monster I was hoping for, unless Yuji is afraid to use it, like that psychic kid from so many years ago.)

Jerry: (When I was a security guard over 30 years ago in order learn more about law enforcement, I remember working at a top secret lab facility in hopes of helping my credentials, however what I didn't know was that the lab was meant to train psychics for a special test, a test to see if they could wield the Wicked God Cards using their powers, the scientists believed that the psychics were able to control the entities who lived in those cards, however many psychics failed, but I remembered there was one psychic who came close to controlling the cards. Adam Temna, what I know about his past is that he had a family, parents, and a twin sister, he was very intelligent, even though he used his psychic abilities to cheat at school, however he volunteered himself into the program in hopes of getting the money he needed for his college education for both himself and his sister, however that would serve as his biggest mistake.)

Jerry: (After his harsh training he had one final test, a duel against his supervisor who was one of the scientists behind the project, what I remember is that the duel was brutal, and Adam was forced to make a decision that would lead to his destruction.

**FLASHBACK**

(We see a duel inside a close room….)

Adam: Life 900

(Adam has no cards on his side of the field and only one card in his hand which is brain control.)

Supervisor: Life 2500

(Has wave-motion cannon which has been on the field for 10 turns, he also controls Hyper Psychic Blaster and two face-down cards.)

Adam: My draw, HAH.

Supervisor: The real damage you suffered from this psychic duel has gotten to you hasn't it, well let me help you, I activate Revival Gift, now I revive my Krebons in attack mode and you get two shadow fiend tokens.)

Adam: STOP! Your making a big mistake, I don't want to unleash my wicked god card on you.

Supervisor: You must, if you want to insure the future of you and your sister you must summon the card, it is the only way, if you don't my cannon will blast you into oblivion.

Adam: I can't.

Supervisor: You will. (Presses a button on a remote he has in his pocket.)

Adam: AHHHHH (Gets shocked electricity that is circulating into his body.)

Supervisor: You see I attached wires into your shoes prior to our duel, I can make it even more painful for you if I want to. So what is your choice?

Adam: To win without the gods, I activate brain control so I'll pay 800 life points to take your Hyper Psychic blaster away from you.

Supervisor: Pathetic, I activate shift so instead of your brain control taking my blaster, it takes my krebons instead.

Supervisor: There is only one way you can win, unleash your wicked god card otherwise your death is sealed.

Adam: Please, I am begging to you to stop, I can feel the evil in this card taking my mind, if I summon it I am doomed anyway.

Supervisor: If you don't summon it your sister is doomed anyway.

Adam: What do you mean!

Supervisor: She volunteered as well in order to support you, and as the rules of this system states, once you are a part of the program, you cannot leave until you serve your purpose, if you won this duel me and my associates were going to let her go, but I guess she will have to die for your mistake.

Adam: THAT'S ENOUGH!

(A great burst of shadow appears around Adam, as his soul is being infected by shadow.)

Adam: I sacrifice my Krebons and the two Shadow Fiend tokens to summon The Wicked God Dreadroot!

Jerry: (A great beast of darkness appeared in front of Adam, when I saw that monster up close I knew than that those cards were truly evil, I managed to escape from the facility when it was destroyed by that monster, however by the time the fires were burned out, Adam's body wasn't there, still I must do whatever it takes to protect the people of this city.)

**FLASHFOWARD**

Yuji: Since I sacrificed three monsters to summon Gilford all of your monsters are destroyed, but thankfully for you I can't attack this turn due to soul exchange. I end my turn with one card face-down.

Jerry: First I activate my own descending lost star, bringing back my locomotion but its now level 8.

Then I activate the spell card advance draw which allows me to sacrifice my locomotion to draw two new cards.

Jerry: Then I activate Offering Recall, now we both can special summon one monster that we tributed during our last turns, I get back my Locomotion.

Yuji: And I get back my knight.

Jerry: Yes but there's more, now I activate the equip spell Corrupted sword, this card not only weakens your warrior by 400 points, it also prevents it from activating his special abilities, go my locomotion, destroy his knight.

Dragonknight Pyros: Atk 2400

Yuji: Life 1300

Yuji: I activate my trap card Miracle's wake, now my Knight comes back stronger than ever.

Dragonknight Pyros: Atk 2800

Jerry: It doesn't matter, I activate my spell card Greed Grado, since I destroyed your synchro monster I get to draw two cards and I'll place both of them face-down in my spell and trap card zone.

Yuji: I activate the ability of my Dragonknight, since I have a fire monster in your graveyard you take 200 damage.

Jerry: Life 3800

Yuji: Then I'll attack your locomotion.

(The locomotion is destroyed as the Dragonknight's sword slices the train in half and thus the train's remains explodes.)

Jerry: Life 3500

Yuji: I end my turn with one card face-down.

Jerry: Enough small talk, my draw.

Jerry: I activate my reckless greed trap card. Now I get to draw two more cards, however I cannot draw any cards during the next two turns.

Jerry: Then I special summon my Solar Wind Jammer from hand in defense mode since I have no monsters.

Solar Wind Jammer: Level 5

Jerry: Then I activate my other trap card, powerful rebirth, it brings back my Genex Controller from my graveyard and its level increases by 1.

Genex Controller: Level 4

Jerry: Then I summon my Darksea Rescue.

Darksea Rescue: Level 1

I tune all three of my monsters to summon my ultimate machine.

ALLY OF JUSTICE Decisive Cannon!

Ally of Justice Catastor: Atk 3300

Jerry: Thanks to my Darksea rescue's ability since it was used for a synchro summon I get to draw one card.

Jerry: Now to make things interesting, I activate Card of Sanctity, now we both get to draw until we have six cards in our hands.

Yuji: (He already has such a powerful monster, why let me draw 6 new cards, he knows it would obviously give me a chance to make a major comeback.)

Jerry: Now I activate the equip spell scroll of bewitchment, now your Dragonknight will be treated as a light attribute monster, by simply equipping it with this card.

Jerry: Now to activate my cannon's power, since you have a light attribute monster, by discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy all light monsters you have in your hand and you take damage equal to their combined attack power.

Jerry: (You have your queen's knight and your jack's knight in your hand, too bad they will both have to go, go cannon, blast his life points into oblivion.)

Yuji: Life 1300

Jerry: Wait, its impossible, you couldn't have survive such a blast.

Yuji: Actually I did, thanks to a card a friend gave to me, it's called hanewata, by discarding it I reduced all the effect damage I took this turn to 0.

( The very kid who I protected from that bully so many years ago.)

FLASH BACK

Yuji: (Though Steve was the one who got the bully off my back, the guy I saved thanked me mostly for protecting him from the bully.)

Yuji: Are you ok?

Harry: Yes I am, that jerk wanted to throw my deck into the ocean because of how useless it was to him. Despite how weak the cards I have are, they are still very precious to me, these are one of the few possessions I have, and I want to protect it as much as I can.

Harry: That's why I am giving you this.

Yuji: Hanewata? Dude it's one of your cards, you shouldn't have to give it to me.

Harry: I am happy to give to you, knowing that you will be able to protect it better than me, friend.

Yuji: Thank you so much, I will protect this card as if it were my own.

FLASH FORWARD

Jerry: (Fine, time for Plan B.)

Jerry: I am not done yet, I activate the equip spell gravity blaster, and I will use it to boost my Cannon's attack by 400.

Ally of Justice Decisive Cannon: Attack 3700

Jerry: Also when its attacks your monster, your monster's effects are negated.

Jerry: Ok, let's try this again, Ready, Aim, FIRE! Anti-Gravity Darkness Beam

Yuji: Life 400

Jerry: Now I'll set three cards face-down and end my turn.

Yuji: Not just yet, I activate my trap card Disgraceful Rebirth, now I get to special summon all the monsters that were sent from my hand to the graveyard this turn.

Yuji: Come forth Queen's Knight, King's Knight, and hanewata.

Jerry: (He should know by now that I always have a plan.)

Yuji: My turn. (Draws Jack's Knight.)

Jerry: ( If my instincts are right, he must be planning to summon some powerful monsters from his extra deck, which means I'll have to prevent him from summoning them.)

Jerry: Not so fast, I activate the trap card Extradimensional Barrier, now for two turns neither of us are allowed to special summon monsters from our extra decks, that means you can't summon your fusion or synchro monsters to help you.

Yuji: That wasn't never my original plan anyway.

Jerry: What do you mean?

Yuji: You will see, first I will sacrifice my hanewata to summon my Jack's Knight to the field.

Jerry: What's the point, none of your knights are strong enough to destroy my cannon.

Yuji: I am not done yet, now I activate the spell card Royal Straight, this card allow me to sacrifice all three of my knights to summon one of my most powerful monsters.

I summon Royal Straight Slasher!

Royal Straight Slasher: Atk 2400

Jerry: Your monster is still too weak.

Jerry: (If he attempts to attack my monster, I'll just use my limiter removal to double my cannon's attack points, just for insurance.)

Yuji: There's more to this monster than meets the eye, now I activate its secret power, by sending one monster from my deck to the graveyard of each of the five levels, I can destroy every card on your side of the field.

Jerry: What.

Yuji: Let's start

Level 1, my Attack Gainer

Level 2, my Featherizer

Level 3, my Star Bombardier

Level 4, my Dark Valkryia

Level 5, my Magma Warrior

Jerry: Not so fast, I activate my two face-down cards, Mystic Wok and Limiter removal, first my limiter removal doubles my Catastor's attack, then I sacrifice it to gain over 6000 life points.

Jerry: Life 10100

Jerry: Also, since my barrier was destroyed by a card effect you controlled, you cannot summon until the end of your next turn, so that means i'll survive long enough to draw another card. Nice try kid but you can't stop me.

Yuji: There isn't going to be a next turn.

Jerry: Really, why would you say that.

Yuji: You will see, first I activate the spell card Shrink, now my slasher loses half of its attack points.

Royal Straight Slasher: Atk 1200

Jerry: Have you gone mad! Now your just desperate.

Yuji: I am not done, first Royal Straight Slasher, attack Jerry directly.

Jerry: Life 8900

Yuji: Then I activate the spell card Berserker Soul!

Yuji: Since I attacked you directly with a monster that had less than 1500 attack points, I can use this spell card to end this duel, once and for all.

Yuji: Now I will keep drawing until I draw a spell or trap card, but for every monster I draw my Slasher can attack you again.

Jerry: There is no way you can beat me with that card in one turn.

Yuji: Watch me.

Yuji: I draw Gemini Lancer

Jerry: Life 7700

Jerry: ARAGGH

Yuji: I draw Crusader of Endymion

Jerry: Life 6500

Jerry: Your luck will run out sooner or later.

Yuji: Future Samurai

Jerry: Life 5300

Yuji: Blazewing Butterfly

Jerry: Life 4100

Yuji: Goggle Golem

Jerry: Life 2900

Yuji: Lucky Pied Piper

Jerry: Life 1700

Yuji: Gemini Soldier

Jerry: Life 500

Jerry: (None of those cards were the Wicked God monsters.)

Yuji: Finally, Evocator Chevalier.

Jerry: Life 0 (I was wrong about this kid after all.)

Yuji: What's next, (draws) Gemini Draw, looks like I win.

Jerry: I admit, I can't believe your good luck, I guess your free to go, a friend of yours came to pick you up.

Yuji: STEVE!

Steve: Hey buddy, missed me?

Yuji: Did the officers tell you what happened?

Steve: Don't worry about it, they told me everything, they also wanted to apologize about taking you in, evidence came up that suggested otherwise about who was the criminal who robbed the New Domino City Vault.

Yuji: So I am not in trouble?

Steve: I wouldn't say that. Let's go home.

(Steve and Yuji then proceed to leave the police station.)

Steve: I brought your New Duel Runner from the auto shop for you.

Yuji: Thanks, so do you want to go for a ride?

Steve: Yes, but I will take the controls, let the adult handle this.

Yuji: But I am 17.

Steve: Age has nothing to do with it. (Chuckles)

Yuji: Ok

Steve rides the duel runner as Yuji sits behind him.

Steve: We are here.

Mary bursts out of the door.

Mary: DO NOT SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN YOUNG MAN!

Mary: You have been gone for so long I was so worried.

Steve: It's my fault Mary I forgot to call you about me picking Yuji up.

Mary: Steve, I haven't seen you in years, you grown so tall.

Steve: Pretty much, Yuji encountered some traffic on his way to the airport, I decided to take him home, and I put his duel runner in the garage.

Mary: Well it's getting late, time for bed.

Yuji: Mary can you please give me and Steve some time to hang out, I mean he is going to be leaving early in the morning to practice for the tournament.

Steve: Really. (Yuji elbows him.) Right yes, I have to leave really early in the morning for tournament practice.

Mary: Ok, Yuji you get one hour, but I want to see your butt in bed when that hour is up.

Yuji: You got it Mary.

(Mary leaves the living room and goes upstairs.)

Yuji: Why were you holding out on me earlier.

Steve: I was just messing with ya. But first lets go to the garage.

Yuji: My duel runner was scrapped after I had that duel with that cyberman freak.

Steve: Well I have a surprise for you.

As Yuji and Steve go into the garage, Yuji sees a gorgeous new red and yellow duel runner, its shine is so bright that the garage is lit even if there are no lights.

Yuji: MY NEW DUEL RUNNER, oh my gosh. It looks awesome. This duel runner was well worth the wait. When I can ride it?

Steve: Tomorrow morning, in fact you can take me to my duel tournament on the new runner if you like, see the New Domino City Stadium for yourself.

Yuji: Really?

Steve: Really really.

Yuji: I am so excited, so why don't we play a game of Duel Monsters before I go to sleep.

Steve: I am sorry but I have been busy practicing for the tournament, maybe another time.

Yuji: Alright

(Steve goes to the living room to sleep on the couch while Yuji puts his pajamas on and goes to sleep on his bed. One hour later, Yuji then starts feeling restless while he is dreaming.)

(Yuji sees an image of the dragonknight pyros fighting a giant black snake-like dragon, however, pyros is then consumed by the black dragon's purple flames.)

Dragonknight Pyros: Beware the coming shadow.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Yuji then wakes up sweating and then hears screaming outside. He then proceeds to run outside only to see Mary being grabbed by two humanoids who look exactly like the specter robot he dueled from before. He also sees Steve dueling a robed figure with an infinity symbol on his shirt.)

Yuji: What the heck is happening?

Steve: No time to explain, get your duel runner and leave, before its too late.

(Yuji then runs for the garage while one of the specters who grabbed Mary then instead follows Yuji.)

Steve: As I was saying, Gilford the Legend attack his Flame Core with sword of oblivion!

Robed Figure: You activated my trap twin vortex which means both my core and your Gilford are destroyed, and now due to my core's effect I can summon my ultimate monster.

(A bolt of lightning flashes in front of the Robed Figure but Yuji is too far away to see it, since he is driving away on his duel runner but is being chased by another Specter Robot.)

Yuji: Another robot.

Specter: Not exactly. (He whistles and then another Specter robot appears from one of the buildings next to Yuji and intercepts him.)

Specters: This time both of us will duel you.

Yuji: A 2 on 1 duel, great, I was hoping for a real challenge.

Yuji: LETS DO THIS!

**To be continued **

Networkruler: Hello Yugioh fans, I just wanted to say thank all of you for reading my fic, I know it has plenty of flaws but I plan to improve it over time. I am also considering posting an OC forum soon. I also plan on updating this chapter with the OC cards soon. Also, please post reviews if you have any questions or advice to improve this fic.

**Networkruler: Now what you guys have been waiting for.**

**Star Gatherer: Effect/ ATK 0/ DEF 0/ Warrior/ Level 1/ Light**

If you control no monsters and your opponent controls a monster card, you can special summon this card from your hand, when this card is special summoned its becomes equal to the total levels of all monsters your opponent controls, (max.12), if this card's level becomes 12 its destroyed.

**Star Bombardier: Effect/ ATK 1000/ Def 500/ Warrior/ Level 3/ Light**

When this card is used for the synchro summon of a warrior-type monster, you can destroy one monster your opponent controls.

**Meklord Upgrade: Normal Trap Card**

You can only activate this trap card by tributing an Attack, Guard, Carrier, or Top monster, then you can activate one of the effects depending on the level of the monster you tributed.

Level 1: Special summon one level 3 Attack, Guard, Carrier, or Top monster from your hand or deck to your side of the field.

Level 3: Special summon one level 5 Attack, Guard, Carrier, or Top monster from your hand or deck to your side of the field.

**Meklord Repairer: Effect/ Atk 0/ Def 0/ Machine/ Level 3/ Earth**

You can tribute this card to special summon one Attack, Guard, Carrier, or Top monster from your graveyard to your side of the field.

**Trap Repair: Continuous Trap Card**

Banish one normal trap card from your graveyard, and then you can send this card from your side of the field to the graveyard to activate the effect of the removed trap card.

**Damage Division: Normal Trap Card**

You can only activate this trap card when you take battle damage from a direct attack, special summon as many Fire Cell tokens to your side of the field in attack position. For every Fire Cell token summoned the battle damage you take from that direct attack is reduced by 1000.

**Fire Cell Token: Effect/ Atk 1000/ Def 0/ Pyro/ Level 1/ Fire**

It cannot be used for a synchro summon, it also cannot be tributed except for a tribute summon, it cannot attack.

**Speed Spell - Divine Tornado: ****Normal Spell Card**

You can only activate this card when you have 6 or more speed counters. When this card is activated you can destroy one face-up and one face-down spell/trap card your opponent controls, and your opponent cannot activate cards or effects to respond to this card.

**Speed Spell - Synchro Transfer: Normal Spell Card**

You can only activate this card when you have 8 or more speed counters. When you activate this card you can tribute one level 2 or higher monster you control to special summon a synchro monster from your extra deck with the same level as the tributed monster.

**Trap Extraction: Continuous Trap Card**

When this card is activated, banish one continuous trap card in your opponent's graveyard, this card copies the removed card's effects.

**Torrential Fire: Normal Trap Card**

You can only activate this trap card when a monster(s) is summoned. Destroy all monsters on the field and their owner(s) take 500 damage for each of their monster(s) that were destroyed by this effect.

**Anti-Aura Armor: Continuous Trap Card**

You can equip this card to a face-up synchro monster you control, the equipped monster cannot be targeted by monster cards, and when this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped that was equipped with this card.

**Magma Warrior: Effect/ Atk 2000/ Def 1000/ Warrior/ Level 5/ Fire**

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can be special summoned to your opponent's side of the field by tributing one monster they control. When this card is destroyed in battle its last owner takes damage equal to its original attack. When this card is banished you can add it to your hand during your next standby phase.

**Gateway to Infinity: Normal Trap Card**

You can only activate this trap card if an Infinity monster you control is selected as an attack target by a synchro monster, negate the attack and destroy all cards on the field, then special summon as many Infinity, Attack, Top, Guard, and Carrier monsters from your graveyard to your side of the field as monsters that were destroyed by this effect.

**A Wingbeat of a Star Dragon: Normal Trap Card**

You can only activate this card when you synchro summon a Dragon-Type monster, banish that monster until your end phase and then destroy all spell and trap cards on the field.

**Offering Recall: Normal Spell Card**

When this card is activated, both players can special summon one monster from their graveyards that was tributed during their last turns.

**Corrupted Sword: Equip Spell Card**

You can only equip this card to a warrior-type monster, its effects are negated and it loses 400 ATK.

**Extradimensional Barrier: Continuous Trap Card**

Neither player can perform a fusion or synchro summon, this card is destroyed during your opponent's second end phase after this card's activation.

**Note: I will be adding the OC Meklord Cards later, also Card of Sancity retains its anime effects in this series.**


End file.
